


All by myself

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [18]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alone, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 16th: All by myself - 100 words - One character, alone.
Relationships: Chiaotzu & Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	All by myself

**Author's Note:**

> During Dragon Ball while Goku is training with Kami

Tien sighed and leaned against the side of Kame House. The dragon was dead. Maybe Goku could convince Kami to revive him and maybe not. If not…Tien wasn’t sure what he was going to do. He sighed and kicked at the sand. His grief continued to stab at him, waking him during the night, refreshing his pain just as he thought it was fading.

“Sorry, Chiaotzu,” he mumbled to himself. “I don’t know if we’ll be able to stick together through this.”

He didn’t know why he said anything. Chiaotzu was dead. His best friend was gone.

He was alone.


End file.
